Misfortune.com
For as long as I can remember, I’ve been on the internet for a while. I’ve seen everything—YouTube, 4chan, flash games, viruses, and yes, even the Deep Web. I’ve seen many weird, creepy, or strange websites but nothing compared to the experience I had recently. One that would ruin my life forever... I was just searching in random names along with website extensions for fun and to see what results I got. Most of them turned up sites that didn’t exist or obscure stores, shops, blogs, etc. That was until I searched up the website, misfortune.com. It took a bit to load but eventually it came up. It was one of those crappy early internet 1.0-type sites—it looked as if it was made with GeoCities from what I saw of the website’s layout. It had a black background and a few tabs at the top. The home page simply read as follows: “MISFORTUNE.COM - PLAY WITH FIRE, WIN SOME, LOSE SOME”. The tabs on the top had the words in a red font reading, “Info”, “Chat”, and finally “View Your Fortune/Misfortune”. I chose “Info” first and was taken to another page with the following words: “WELCOME! Welcome to Misfortune.com, a site where you play with fire and win some or lose some. Over 1,60,800 people have had misfortunes and 1,300 have had fortunes. Mountains of gold or being torn apart in bloody pieces by a demon in the very pits of Hell itself. Enjoy your stay!” Well... that was certainly, uh, something. I brushed it off as some scam to get money from clickbait and went into the chat. It was your basic chat room-type deal except what the people were talking about was... creepy. Here’s some examples: * justin4114: i got misfortune a deep voice called me and said my mom and dad died in a car accident omg now I’m freaking out!! * videoboi2011: MY FUCKING WIFE IS DEAD!!!!!!!!! WTF!!!!!! IM GUNNA SUE THE FUCKING PANTS OFF THE SITES OWNER FOR STALKING ME AND KILLING MY WIFE!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU, YOU SICK CREEP!!!!!!!!! IM CRYING MY EYES OUT OVER HER ROTTING CORPSE!!!!!!! * youme12: hel p m e p lea se 2638347282734940482 Creeped out, I clicked out of the chat and, out of curiosity, clicked on the “View Your Fortune/Misfortune” tab next. Text came up saying, “Checking for results...”. I waited and waited until it change to something that shocked and scared me a bit: “MISFORTUNE: YOU’RE GONNA DIE OF AN UNKNOWN DISEASE THAT CAN’T BE CURED! >:)” I was a bit shocked but didn’t really think anything of it, thinking it was a site that was trying (very badly) to get money off of clicks. I regret everything... The next day, I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest. It went from being bearable to unbearable pretty quickly throughout the day. My girlfriend seemed concerned and asked if I was feeling alright. I said that I’m fine repeatedly but then vomited and collapsed to the floor. My vomit turned into chunks of blood and some of my organs. My girlfriend screamed and took out her smartphone, making an emergency call to 911. I was quickly rushed to the hospital. The doctor said that I was diagnosed with an unknown illness that he’d never encountered before in his job. He also commented that I had a month to live. Upon hearing this information, my girlfriend broke into tears. It was the website. It had to be. Please, heed my warning and never, ever, EVER go on misfortune.com! You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into! Category:Computers and Internet